Elder Ogre
is an Enemy in Dragon's Dogma: Dark Arisen. __TOC__ Though the name may imply a weaker or more fragile Ogre, this is not the case. The Elder Ogres are more powerful than regular Ogres. Unlike their younger cousins, Elder Ogres are attracted to males instead of females. Male Arisen and pawns should be wary. As a carrion-eater, Elder Ogres are attracted to the presence of corpses and thus can appear randomly after or during certain battles in which dead bodies are present on Bitterblack Isle. The arrival of an Elder Ogre is signaled by a sepia tone filter, a brief time slow effect, and a long chime sound similar to the arrival of the Cursed Dragon. Dropping Rancid Bait Meat can attract an Elder Ogre in the appropriate areas of Bitterblack Isle. Information and Stats General Info Pawn Bestiary Knowledge For full informations, refer to the Pawn Bestiary Knowledge page or the according section on the Ogre page. Enemy specific : * Weak to Lightning * Having a Male in the party gets the Elder Ogre excited, making its cheeks and buttocks flush red. It then targets and chases that Male without paying any attention to other party members. In addition to witnessing these techniques, it is necessary for Pawns to participate in killing 50 Elder Ogres either with their own Arisen or while travelling with others. Tactics (Offensive) * Immune to Blindness. * Strong against Fire and Holy enchanted weapons and spells. * Weak against Lightning spells like High Fulmination or High Brontide. * Weak against Dark enchanted weapons (like Kunai daggers) and spells like High Maelstrom. * Vulnerable to Torpor and Poisoned. Use Rusted weapon to inflict both debilitations simultaneously. The higher the enhancement of the Rusted weapon, the higher chance it will debilitate with each strike. * Vulnerable to Tarred in Oil. Use Aneled weapons to inflict the debilitation. The higher the enhancement of the Aneled weapon, the higher chance it will debilitate with each strike. * Vulnerable to Sleep. Use High Sopor or Sleeper arrows to put it to sleep. * Vulnerable to Lowered Attack Strength. Use the Dragon's Roost shield to reduce their physical attack damage 30%. * Striders, Rangers, Assassins & Magick Archers: Climb up to the head and employ Thousand Kisses or Dire Gouge (Assassins). Use the augments Adhesion (for grip), Opportunism (+30% attack) and Arm Strength (for stamina) with Gloves of Might (for even more grip and climbing speed) for best results. * Assassins: Masterful Kill can intimidate an Elder Ogre into hiding behind their guard, doing nothing. By simply standing still and repeatedly engaging Masterful Kill, the Arisen can grant abundant spellcasting time to pawns. * Magick Archers: Ricochet Hunter in a small room can be devastating to the Elder Ogre. The ricochet can stun and can also collapse the beast, lowering its defenses to deal even more damage. * Mystic Knights: Ruinous Sigil imbued with lightning can stun-lock or knock down Elder Ogres. Great for tight spaces as it casts very quickly. Also, a Lightning Sigil planted by the Ogre's head when they've fallen down does massive damage. * Sorcerers: High Necromancy and High Fulmination incur high damage on Elder Ogres. Casting Fulmination on a climbing pawn can stun-lock it to death. If possible, charge High Fulmination first before walking into the combat zone. High Maelstrom will obliterate the Elder Ogre, inflicting massive damage and likely knocking it to the ground. Either cast while undetected by the creature, or let pawns draw the attention of the beast first, if casting during combat. Use of Barbed Nails and the Emphasis augment will increase the chances of knockodown caused by this spell. * Fighters: Cymbal Onslaught and Shield Storm do a great job of staggering it if you strike at it's legs enough, even Dragon's Maw is a viable way of stunning an Elder Ogre. Especially effective when using pawns that are melee-oriented. Also recommended that you use Sheltered Fusillade/Assault to strike at it's legs while behind it to chip in some damage if your pawns provide a good enough distraction. If you do manage to knock it down, use Dragon's Maw and Sheltered Fusillade on it's head/face to deal a massive amount of damage. * Warriors: Rapidly spam Pommel Bash to stagger and knock down Elder Ogres, then follow up with Indomitable Lunge when they are vulnerable on their back. Warriors should generally equip the Ferocity, Eminence, Clout, Vehemence augments. The Impact augment and Barbed Nails are also useful for Warriors seeking higher knockdown capabilities. Tactics (Defensive) *The primary general defensive strategy in Dragon's Dogma is to first eliminate all weaker enemies. Depending on Pawn inclination, their focus can be either on either attacking stronger or weaker enemies first. Take note of this before starting these battles. *If climbing the monster and it reaches up to grab the Arisen, Instant Reset can be used as an emergency dismount to avoid being grabbed and eaten. The Arisen may even re-grab a lower part of the body on the way down in order to climb right back up. *Elder Ogres will go into a rampaging frenzy either when it sees a male character or when its health drops to three bars. The rampage may be slowed by inflicting it with Torpor. *Elder Ogres possess a high tolerance for physical damage, so make sure the party has enchanted weapons or enchantment spells. *Elder Ogres can squeeze through doorways (sometimes straight through solid walls) that are 1/3 of their size, even in areas the Arisen may think are safe and out of the monster's reach. *The Elder Ogre may snatch up a pawn and run off to attempt to eat it, like the normal Ogre, but if it bites into a female pawn it will stagger and fall down, clutching its throat as if poisoned. This allows the party to inflict more damage while it is staggered, though the bite can slightly heal the Elder Ogre. *As Elder Ogres will prefer to attack males, a male Arisen can lure the Elder Ogre away from spellcasters or even off ledges, such as the bridge in the Fortress of Remembrance, making it an effective farming site for The Wages of Death II quest. Locations *Like all necrophagous creatures in Bitterblack Isle the same rules apply; the deeper and lower you travel and the more corpses laying about the more likely the Elder Ogre will spawn. *3 Elder Ogres + 3 Eliminators + 3 Sirens is one of the enemy spawns in Rotunda of Dread while carrying Fiend-luring Incense. *Placing a Rancid Bait Meat in these locations will spawn Elder Ogres. **Ward of Regret **Gutter of Misery **Forsaken Cathedral **Fortress of Remembrance (on the uppermost bridge or lowest level room) **The Bloodless Stockade (on the walkway before the stairs leading to Sparyard of Scant Mercy) Spawning Elder Ogre Infinitely An Elder Ogre can be spawned infinitely in The Bloodless Stockade using Rancid Bait Meat. For best results, the below method should be done Post-Daimon with Gorecyclopes present in the First Level Underground as there is seemingly a higher chance of Death spawning when Living Armor are present in the First Level Underground. If a Rancid Bait Meat spawns an Elder Ogre instead of Death then all remaining Rancid Bait Meats should spawn an Elder Ogre. Method for spawning an Elder Ogre infinitely: #Place Rancid Bait Meat on walkway before stairs leading to Sparyard of Scant Mercy #Defeat the Elder Ogre #Save game #Use Godsbane/exit to main menu #Load save #Enter Sparyard of Scant Mercy #Exit Sparyard of Scant Mercy to re-enter The Bloodless Stockade #Repeat steps 1-7 Rewards * Elder Ogre Claw * Elder Ogre Fang * Poxy Flesh * Unspeakable Meat * Rift Crystals Related quests *The Wages of Death II (slay 5 Elder Ogres) Videos Gallery ELDER OGRE2.jpg Dragon's Dogma Dark Arisen Screenshot 44.jpg Category:Dark Arisen: Enemies Category:Dark Arisen: Necrophages Category:Brutes Category:Dark Arisen: Monsters Category:3 Star Bestiaries